The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, and relates specifically to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device in which flip chip coupling is executed.
In a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate by flip chip coupling, a resin (underfill) is disposed in the gap between the semiconductor chip and the substrate, and the coupling section of the flip chip coupling is protected by this resin.
With respect to formation of the underfill described above, there are a prefabrication method in which the resin is fed to over the substrate before the semiconductor chip is mounted, and a retrofitting method in which the resin is poured into the gap described above after the semiconductor chip is mounted. As an example of the prefabrication method, an NCF (Non-Conductive Film) method is known. The NCF is a film-like insulative adhesive, and has the characteristic of having fluidity when heated.
Also, in recent years, the number of pieces of the bump of the semiconductor chip tends to increase because of multifunction and so on of the semiconductor device. As a result, the pitch between the bumps is mostly a fine pitch (narrow pitch). Also, when the pitch between the bumps is the fine pitch, because the bump size also becomes small, the gap between the semiconductor chip and the substrate also becomes narrow, the resin hardly enters the gap even when warp within a permissible range is formed in the substrate for example, and therefore the retrofitting method is not suitable to the fine pitch.
Accordingly, when the pitch between the bumps is made the fine pitch, it is preferable to employ the prefabrication method.
Also, a manufacturing method in which an electronic component is mounted over a wiring board through an adhesive film is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-231039, for example.